


Under Circumstances || Better Titled: What The Hell Are You Doing, Kaiba?

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! DM
Genre: A LOT OF CHARACTERS DIE OKAY, Cussing, DO NOT REFER TO AS YAOI, Damn, M/M, No Smut, Shit goes down, Violetshipping, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, a lot of time skips, all chapters were rewritten so its not cringy 2012 fanshit, and people keep calling it yaoi so im moving it here and deleting it from there, anyway, but i had it posted to wattpad, i finished it, i started this when i was like 13 so theres no sexy shit sorz, i started writing this 4 years ago, im leaving in all the notes from then for fun i guess, its about five now, kaiba cries a lot, lots of cussing too, major death, puppyshipping - Freeform, wait now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: I initially wrote this 4+ years ago, when I was 13-14 years old. I am 18, and I hate myself. This has been edited and replotted, but my 13 yr old selfs hate for certain characters is evident. Sorry. A lot of people die. This is the zombie pupshit fic that no one asked for or wanted but I made anyway.





	1. An Outbreak of Zombie Murder and Death, Kaiba.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for my lying 13 y/o self omg.
> 
> Making edits now. Whole fic will be rewritten.

* * *

I woke up once more in my office, my alarm seemed to have not gone off, yet I knew that it had and I had once more slept through it. I was going to be an hour late for school, at the very least. Again. I'd just have to request that Isono wake me up every morning from here on out. The poor man did too much.

As I got up, I noticed something was off in my messy office, yet I didn't know exactly what. It was just something, a feeling, nothing to really pay too much attention to, but something that I just couldn't shake off.

I'd have to figure out what it was when I got back.

* * *

I busied myself with my school jacket as I got into my car, I didn't typically have a chauffeur take me to classes, contrary to what the majority of the population thought.

The roads were nearing empty, yet I came across more than one abandoned car just sitting in the middle of the road.

Odd.

I arrived at Domino High within 23 minutes, I made a note to drive faster next time, I had been an hour and 40 minutes late.

Horrible timing. I wasn't allowed to be late, yet this was becoming a habit of mine.

As I was walked down the hall I spotted a familiar mop of blond hair. I felt an itch in the back of my throat. My mouth opened without my consent, it spewed the hate I found myself thinking. "I'm not surprised that a worthless mutt like yourself would have no sense of time and end up late." I may have been late myself, but that didn't free him of his mistakes, if I had to suffer I wanted to at least bring that flea bag down with me.

"Like you're one ta talk, Dragonfucker, you've been late all week long, so get off my dick and get to fuckin class." It seemed as if he hadn't been in a good mood either . . that would only make this fun.

"Unlike you, only the most unsightly of blemishes on society, I don't need to continue with my education, as I'm sure you're aware, I already have everything I'll need, yet you're just a mutt with nothing to his name. If anyone should be worrying about getting to class on time, it's you, without a doubt."

He ignored the fact I called him a mutt, something he'd been doing quite a bit lately. I found this to be agitating. I called him this name to provoke a reaction. Had he caught on? Was he finally catching on and improving his game? If so, I only needed to try harder.

"Well then, humor me this Jackass, if you don't need to be here why bother coming here at all? No one here fuckin likes you and all you ever do here is piss everyone off. Just do every one a huge favour, fuck off and get the hell out of Domino."

Now, while I couldn't argue the fact that I was largely disliked within this school, I could argue against the comment that I upset everyone, as I found no point in messing with anyone who wasn't Jounouchi Katsuya. I didn't bother with anyone else. I messed with him because he was a challenge to me, the only one who wouldn't just sit there and take my comments as they came, I liked a challenge and he could give it to me, he was the best at doing so when it came to sparring, in the dueling world he was less than impressive, but on the streets he put up a hell of a fight.

"Why don't you try paying attention to your surroundings, dog? if you hadn't noticed you're the only one who's upset by my presence here. Try thinking before you make yourself look like a fool." I gave a short pause to allow my words to sink into his little head. "You can try to boss me around as you wish, yet I assure you, with 100% certainty, that I would never waste even a moments thought on humouring the antics of a worthless, no good, filthy, rat like yourself."

"What'd you call me?!" His reply was immediate, not evem an ounce of hesitation was given before he piped up in his childish fury. His face was flushed with the sheer rage I knew he felt, it looked like The Mutt wasn't so good with suppressing his anger. He now noticed my use of the common insult, or had it been the name of "Fool" that had caught his attention? Maybe the bit about the "rat"?

"I called you many things, don't flatter yourself thinking I'd remember each one." I said as I let a smirk push itself into existence.

"Why I ought'a!" He grabbed my shirt and pulled my body against his as if to threaten.

The bell rang and students began to pour into the halls, immediately knowing there was going to be a fight, and, obviously enough, a good one. One between The great Kaiba Seto and the not-so-great Jounouchi Katsuya.

"You ought to what, Mutt?" I said just before his fist collided with my face, now giving me an excuse to fight back. I threw my already formed fist at whatever spot of his head that I could reach. Just as he had done with me, yet I had knocked him to the ground.

"Bastard!" Jounouchi yelled as he got onto his feet and kicked me wherever wad most vulnerable, with any strength he may have had in his legs.

"You . . . should've thought twice before doing that.." I made my attack, a singular strike aimed for his throat, not hard enough to kill him but just enough to take away his air for some time. He had fallen onto all fours, gasping for breath that wasn't going to come, at least not while he did that.

"A fitting position for a dog like you." I glared down at him.

I hadn't noticed when they'd gotten there, but the Geek Patrol rushed to Jounouchi's aid.

Figures.

"Kaiba! How heartless could you be?!" That brown haired girl yelled. I didn't care to remember her name, it was useless to me, therefore not worth the space it would take up.

"As heartless as anyone else, I'd suppose. Keep in mind, he started this," A cool reply, not an ounce defensive, merely matter of fact.

"You provoked him!" the white haired child of the group shouted. Another nameless face.

"He was asking for it." Something I didn't even believe myself.

"Kaiba, why don't you just take your ego and shove it up your ass?" Joey stood up and lunged at me, his fist once more colliding with my face.

"You should have thought twice before doing that." The Mutt wore a smirk, he had stolen my earlier comment. The audacity.

"Looks like old dogs can learn new tricks." I said before throwing my fist once more, this time into his abdomen.

"Just break it up already!" Mutou jumped between Jounouchi and myself, as if his tiny body could hold either of us back if we were intent on settling this.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" I spat toward my rival.

"He's my friend! it is my business!"

"Yug', its fine I can take care 'a Richboy on my own."

"Jou, you can do that somewhere else, we're in school!" The girl yelled once more. She was getting on my nerves.

"I can't let him have time to rest up! Next time he'll be ready for it! I gotta do it now!" The Mutt argued.

I was about to say something when I heard screaming from somewhere across the school, it was high-pitched so it was obviously a woman, girl, or young boy, and seeing as this was a high school, the latter was doubtful.

"What the hell is that?" Jounouchi looked over my shoulder just as I did, all we could see was one of the staff members running toward us, he looked as pale as as ivory, and his hand dangled off his arm as though it was ready to fall off, how this had happened was anyone's guess. He jumped onto one of the students, who fought back ferociously, horrified at the sudden attack, and used his teeth to tear the flesh of their neck to shreds. Not even time for the student to shout for help.

"We . . have to get out of here. ." Was all I could say before grabbing the closest thing or in this case person, and running down the hall. This was second nature to me, I held onto his wrist as though I would die if I were to lose my grip. Mutou and friends ran behind me, while the other students either ran or froze to their spots in fear.

"Hey let go a' me, I can get away on my own!" I heard The Mutt yell, embarrassment would have flushed over me if I had cared enough to question why I had grabbed onto him.

Ignoring his request I continued on running till we were out of the school, to everyone's shock there were more, as in more people, pale faced and seemingly braindead.

"How the hell did this happen? I was out here no less than 20 minutes ago..." I mumbled but obviously not quiet enough, The Mutt had heard me.

"It wasn't anythin' like this when I was out here either... What the hell is this?!" He seemed to be growing frantic now.

"I need to get home!" The Mutou shouted to the group as if stating his next course of action, catching the attention of some of those 'people'. I wouldn't so easily allow this.

"Quiet," I commanded harshly in a hushed tone. "I don't think that's a good idea, not now. get in your cars and follow me..." it was all I could think of, it was obvious enough these people weren't in their right minds and from what I could gather from the teacher's behavior they were obviously hostile. Even though I hated the Geek Patrol and their little dog, I wasn't about to let them walk into their deaths.

"Kaiba, we don't have enough seats for everyone." Something I had expected, even though they had a car, their group was large, I knew I'd have to take at least one of them with me.

"Fine then, I'll only take one of you. Jounouchi you're with me."

"Why's it gotta be me?"

"Because out of the Geek Patrol, you're the only one I can stand right now."

"I thought you hated me," confidence, a bit of a humorous edge.

"I do,"conviction and an ounce of disgust.

"I doubt that."

"Can it and get in the damn car."

"Fine, no need to be so harsh." He climbed into the passenger seat, I would've made him get in back if 'someone' hadn't rushed up and slammed into my car leaving behind already drying blood.

"Shit!" He jumped up in fear upon the sudden collision. "It's like they've lost it!"

"They obviously have! were you paying no attention!?" I retorted as I started my car and pulled out of my parking space, only for another one of them to ram into us, this, of course, encouraged me to speed out of the parking lot and down the street to my home, making me forget the one thing I regret most, Mokuba.

* * *


	2. What the Hell do you think you're doing, Kaiba?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I am going to waste no time in making these, I really do plan for this to be a long on going fic (I AM CACKLING AT U, NANFUCK) way more than three chapters, oh and sorry to my readers you don't find out what happens to Mokuba till the last part (WRONG AGAIN U STUPID CHILD).  
> This part is going to be longer than the first one by the way.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> @ Younger me, as Nanfuck, why the fuck? You need to quit u massive nerd. Stop writing this and you wont feel the need to edit FOUR YEARS LATER HOLY HELL.

* * *

I slammed the car door behind me and rushed up the steps to my door, the Geek Patrol at my heels. We were safe here for now, the gates were steady enough to hold back a good number of them, but if there were more than we had seen, we'd be in trouble.

"Kaiba, hold up!" The Mutt called out to grab my attention.

"What?" I hissed from my spot by the door, just barley turning around.

"Just . . What the hell's going on?"

"How should I know? I know as much as you do right now." I'd never thought I'd end up saying that to anyone, especially not Jounouchi.

"But you know everything! That's exactly then shit you pride yourself on!"

"All I know is that those things are killing people, you all saw that girl get torn to shreds, you also saw how hostile they are, and I've observed that they obviously don't feel pain."

"How is that possible, they're living people, right?" That one sentence Otogi muttered helped something click in my head, I realized what this was, I'd been warned about it, but being who I am I didn't, for once, take any precautions.

"Maybe not..." I threw open the front door and strode inside, It was empty, all of our employees left for the weekend and weren't scheduled to come back till Monday, that was never going to happen.

"What'dya mean, Kaiba?" Joou jogged up to walk alongside me.

"Someone may have told me about this.."

"What?! And you did nothing to stop it?!" He was clearly upset at my comment. As if I somehow held some responsibility to take every prediction of world shattering danger seriously. If I did that, I'd be one of them.

"Do you think I'm the type of person to believe that the dead could rise from their graves and infect the living with this virus."

"What are you talking about?" Mutou was curious now, as expected.

"These things aren't. . living, per se."

"Well I believe that, but I'm surprised you'd believe it." The soft-voiced, small child decided to speak up. Who was he? Why did he hang out with them? Why did they allow it? He couldn't have been in our grade, yet I know I had seen him in our class.

"Its completely possible through science, There's a certain part of your brain that controls movement, if this part were to be stimulated in any way, whether it be by virus, which is presumably what this is, or by electrical currents, the body may reanimate." I shut the doors just in case some of them somehow got into the courtyard.

"Well, what are we going to do?" For the first time, I found myself shocked. I hadn't been aware that Honda Hiroto was familiar with speech. I had always assumed anything that came from him would be some form of incoherent groan.

"I have enough food here to last us some time, but it wouldn't be wise to remain in such a densely populated area if this is some form of plague."

"Why's that? This shit ain't gonna last forever, I'm sure something will exterminate these bastards."

"It might, if the government doesn't stop it in time, too much of the world's population will get infected, when that happens the only way to rid the world of this would be if we bombed every country that had been exposed to the virus, including this one, and even then the governments might shut down before that's possible."

"So . . you're saying. . those things could take over the earth?" The girl spoke up.

"Precisely."

"Well ain't that just fuckin great? We're all gonna die by zombie death! I might as well die now!" Jounouchi groaned.

"Jou, what's wrong? You know we can handle this." Motou attempted to cheer his friend on.

"There are things I wanted to do Yug'! I had plans, I had dreams."

"Jou, we all had plans, and despite what you may think, I don't believe what you had planned would have gone too well."

"I don't care! I just . . This was important me it is important to me."

"Well Jou, you get one chance, why not now?" The girl winked at him. I didn't much care for what they spoke of. The Mutt's personal problems did not concern me.

"It's safe here, we're the only ones in this space," I broke up their banter, gave them much needed information.

"What about your staff?" The duke of dorks, Otogi Ryuji, asked.

"Gone. You wont be seeing anyone else, only those of us who are in this room."

"Hey . . Kaiba, I have one more question."

"What is it, Jounouchi?" Exasperation, he wore me down.

"Well . . Why're you helping us, of all people?"

"As much as I would have liked to leave you behind, I'm not going to let you idiots get yourselves killed before I have a chance to defeat Yugi." I left the room, to hide any food from that mutt and the living breathing neanderthal he called his friend. I'd seen them eat and, even though it was quite humorous, we couldn't have them wasting our supply.

* * *

Hours had passed and all we did to pass the time was sit and watch the news, telling of what was supposedly a rabies breakout.

Idiots, thinking I'd believe that.

No one spoke. It must have seemed quite awkward to them, being in my home, on my couch, watching my T.V. I could tell they disliked me as much as I disliked them.

The only one to really do anything in that time was Jounouchi, he constantly changed seats and tried to strike up a conversation, given the current predicament he seemed quite giddy.

"Why're you guys bein' so quiet! someone say something already!" Jounouchi jumped from his seat once more, no one gave a response, he'd done it seven times already why would they have reason to reply at this point?

"What about you Kaiba? You seem to be the only one who isn't in a damn trance!" He sat down next to me. What was he thinking?

"Go away, mutt."

"Ha! Now that you spoke, I ain't leaving this spot! I kinda like it here."

I decided not to respond, hoping he'd change his mind eventually.

No such luck.

After about thirty minutes of sitting there in silence, he spoke again.

"We need to think a' somthin' to call those things."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Humoring his childish ways couldn't be that bad, maybe it would satisfy him enough to get him to leave me alone.

"I dunno, how do they kill ya?"

"From what I've seen they rip you open."

"Yeesh, can't really think of a fun name from that."

"Then why did you ask?"

He ignored me.

"Hmmm, what about Walka's? You know cause they're walkin' dead? And the show too?"

"Call them what you will." At my words his face lit up, I'd never really paid too much attention to how widely he could smile, it was disgusting.

"Awesome! Walka's it is!" out of the corner of my eye I saw Mutou and The Girl, whose name I'd recently learned was Mazaki Anzu, share a glance, they knew something. I'd have to get it out of them.

"There's no need to be so loud."

"Heh, Sorry 'bout that."

"Just . . don't get so worked up, it's a pain enough hearing your voice, I don't need it at top volume." I would be glad if he did what I asked, as I did want to keep my ears.

"Yeah, okay, fuck you, but okay. But what're we gonna use ta kill 'em?"

"They're already dead."

"I know that! I meant what're we gonna use to . . subdue them or like, double kill them?"

"Knives would be our best bet, any other weaponry within this household is non-functional or without ammunition. To get any other form of offense, we'd need to find an ammunition store. Now I need to ask you a question."

"Huh um, go ahead?"

"How does a moron like yourself, who was most likely failing all of their classes, know the word subdue? isn't it a bit too advanced for you?"

He smacked me upside the head.

Anger immediately filled me.

"Shut up, man." His actions and words didn't fit his usual behavior toward me, I knew that the issue at hand could change some things, but it couldn't change so drastically, and so fast. I didn't reply I just stared blankly at him, I couldn't think of a response, for once he wasn't trying to fight me, I didn't know how to speak with the mutt in any other way. It was infuriating how he could leave me at a loss.

He had been turned away but not too long after, he turned back toward me.

"What're you looking at?"

"Nothing." I didn't turn around, otherwise he'd know I had been studying him so I stared on past him at the wall till he turned away again.

I got the feeling that he wasn't at all what I had assumed, that was probably just because my mind needed something to do other than contemplate those "Walkers", and he was the closest thing.

* * *

After a while, I passed out, the next thing I knew it was 10 o'clock at night, The Geek Patrol's chatting had woken me up.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that the lights had been turned out, the second was that they also turned off the T.V. and the third, was that Jounouchi had also fallen asleep, right on top of me. Instead of creating a scene and getting Jounouchi worked up again, I decided to pretend I was still asleep, not only would doing this save me from an awkward situation, but it would also help me avoid talking to those geeks.

* * *

He would hate this when he woke. He already hated me. It was best I didn't make things worse on him.

I had been laying in that uncomfortable position for at least an hour before The Mutt finally woke.

". . W. . Fuck. . What?" Tired, dazed, and more than a bit confused.

"Oh, Jou, you're up. How did you sleep?" The one of the, that could qualify as a small child, Bakura, spoke up.

"What happened? Why didn't you guys wake me? Or at least pull me away from him?"

"You looked so happy, we didn't want to disturb you." Otogi mused at Jounouchi's words.

"Not true. Now . . be quiet! You might wake him up. You know how horrible it would have been if he had woken up first?!" He had no clue how I'd respond.

"Calm down, Jou, if anything's going to wake him up it'll be your yelling."

"Bu- Fine, just you guys are never allowed to bring this up, ever again! He'd kill me if he knew I had 'dared touch him without the purpose of starting starting a fight' or some shit like that."

He wasn't wrong.

* * *

I waited a while longer to "wake up", when I did everyone shot me glances, I knew exactly why but acted as if I didn't, the smartest course of action.

Not moments passed after my waking before a question was thrown my way.

"Hey, Kaiba, I've been wonderin' where's Mokuba?" I hadn't even thought about it, my little brother, everything had happened so fast, I'd forgotten him, it had to have been at least seven hours since this all happened, there was no way I'd find him at his school, so the only possibilities were either, he was off somewhere with his own group, the one I was going to stick with till I met him again, or that he was dead, and it was all my fault. At Jou's words, I immediately felt my face flush, I began to feel my heart beat in my ears, my hands shook.

"I-I don't know . ." I clutched one side of my face, how could I have forgotten? How could I live with this? I was a horrible brother.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! I'll probably upload again tomorrow, and sorry it wasn't longer, I really did want to make the Mokuba thing go on longer but I'm way too tired and its 12:30 A.M. so I'll just continue it in the next part.
> 
> Hope you liked! and if you liked it enough please favorite, and comment I do love to reply to people.
> 
> 4 years later: #YIKES.


	3. Stop keeping everyone awake, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even glossing these over before posting them i forgot what this chapter was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Authors note today

* * *

"Kaiba, sit your ass down!" The Mutt yelled for what was surely the fifth time.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fleabag." I replied as I paced the length of my lush couch. The dog insult was acknowledged with a growl, typical.

"You ain't doing Mokie any good pacing back and forth!" He shouted. "And you're gonna waste you're energy!"

"Why the hell do you care?" I shot him the coldest look I could muster, which caused him to flinch, but being the persistent garbage he was, he glared back, fire raging in his eyes.

"Cause yer not da only one wit' a younga' siblin' out dere! Shizuka's dere!" I froze in place as the mongrel shrank back into his seat on my couch, I had forgotten all about the small girl, she was in Mokuba's class, maybe, just maybe, they were together out there. Wherever they could be. I shouldn't have started worrying, Mokuba was smart, he was tough, he had been through everything I had, maybe even more. He was safe, and I knew he'd keep the young Kawai girl safe, and I knew he'd die before letting his friends suffer. He learned that from me, even if I didn't seem the type. I turned to the Mutt, a faint smile gracing my lips, but it soon faded as I saw he was near to tears, and for some strange reason I felt the need to comfort that trash, my so called 'rival', despite the fact that he was more suited to be the rival of a dueling monkey, that street rat. Too bad I couldn't stop myself, I didn't enjoy it when someone even got a glimpse of what I had been hiding.

"Pull yourself together." I glowered down at the Mutt. "There's no need to worry, for your sister . . or Mokuba, they're in the same class, my brother won't let her get hurt." He glanced up at me.

"Since when do you give a crap about whether or not I'm together? It ain't gonna effect you."

"I don't, but I'd rather not watch as you lower yourself to bawling like a child. So quit it." Obviously the message didn't get across to him, or any of his idiotic friends, they all began chanting about how "Kaiba has a heart after all!", "Maybe he didn't just bring us along as live bait!", "He actually cares about people!" The nerve. Yet their chanting did seem to cheer up the dog, so there wasn't much to complain about, at least they were all distracted from their previous worries.

* * *

The night wore on until the sun rose, there was still no word from Mokuba, or Jounouchi's sister. Patience was running thin amongst our group. We didn't want to stick around too long, this manor wasn't a fortress, we'd be invaded at one point, we needed to leave sometime. Jounouchi and I tried to stretch our time, the others tried to leave as soon as possible, Otogi, Honda, and Mazaki, along with Bakura, were already loading up the food, water and anything else I deemed necessary.

Jou splayed himself over my couch as we watched the clock tic.

"Do you think they're gonna show?"

"Maybe not here....but we will find them, sometime, on the run, we're bound to run into each other, this is a small country."

"Yeah..with lotsa people...we might as well just give in..." He looked down, eyes empty, devoid of the fire they usually held. This was off-putting.

"Don't think like that, if you do we'll no doubt end up dead, I know I'm not going to give up, what ever happened to your fighting spirit?"

"Whaddya care? I think I can give up when I want to, the world has pretty much gone to shit and it doesn't really look like anythings being done about all the murder and shit."

"Why couldn't you have given up after I beat you the first, or hell, even second time, it would have saved us both a lot of trouble, if you didn't give up then I won't allow you to give up now, it'd be shameful to have a rival that gives in so easily." He turned his eyes to me, his gaze barely on me a second before he looked away at the sound of a crash from outside. We both jumped up, Jou more frantically myself.

"What-!" The rest of his words trailed off as he dashed out the door to figure out the problem.

"You'll get yourself killed like that . ." I speedily walked out behind him, wanting to ensure no one died, but more importantly wanting to ensure our supplies hadn't been wasted.

The sight I came to see when I reached the entrance was chilling in the least. Mazaki Anzu had been grabbed by a 'Walka' which had bit through the flesh of her stomach, blood oozed from the wound inflicted, and stained the face of her assailant. she was tense as it continued in the attack, biting and knowing at her, slowly tearing the flesh from her bones, her desperate attempts to get away were pathetic, discouraging. Her shrieks rattled through the air, we weren't relieved of the unsettling cry till another came up and ripped out her throat. No one moved, aside from myself. I grabbed up the supplies Honda had dropped and quickly got them into the already opened end of my car, before shoving The Mutt into the passenger seat, as once more, he had been nearest. I didn't doubt for a moment that if Mokuba had been here, he would have been the one I had grabbed.

"What are you all doing just standing there?! It's too late for her! Get in your damn cars and go!"

It took a while for my command to reach their ears, by the time we had all set in motion the 'Walka's' had moved on from the bleeding girl and came after us. I rushed to the driver's side and locked the doors as one had slammed into the hood of my car. Jounouchi yelped at the sound of thud that it made, much like the dog I so often called him.

"Lets get the hell outta here!" He yelled as he hastily buckled his seat belt.

"It seems we agree on something." I said as I pressed down on the gas pedal sending us into motion. We ran over more than a few of them, narrowly missing the 10 foot fencing that surrounded the Kaiba Manor. Jou's friends trailed behind us, not as hastily, but they didn't have to mow down all of these 'Walka's'.

* * *

We drove for what seemed like hours till we had found our way out of Domino

"Hey, just where the hell are we?" The Mutt turned to me.

"We're on the outskirts of town, If we can drive a little longer we may be able to get a safe distance away from the city.."

"A safe distance? whats so wrong with the city?"

"It has a larger population, we need to get to the country side, maybe the mountains would be a good place to hide out..."

"Well, wherever you think Mokie would take Shi, that's where I wanna be."

"Agreed, I don't know exactly where he may plan to go, and I may even be completely off, but he'd know to go somewhere with a lower population, like we're doing, they probably left Domino yesterday."

"You think so? That'd be great....it means Shi may not've wound up . . . like Anzu." He seemed to deflate now.

"Dont feel guilty for her, her downfall was her own fault, its not like you did anything."

He remained quiet...if he began crying again someone would definitely suffer, and I refused to let it be me.

"Quit acting weak, it's unsightly." I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, every day I reminded my self more and more of that monster Gozaburo, my adoptive father who mercilessly tortured me in any way he could, I immediately regretted saying what I had.

He glared at me, his eyes seemed to have lost all life by this point, his fire seemed to be fading, I wouldn't allow that to happen, he was one of my rivals, the only person that ever tried challenging me, I wasn't going to let him quit, and I was never going to allow him to fade away, not so soon anyway.

"I didn't mean it like that . . Just forget I said anything . ."

"What the hell's your problem! Is everything about pride with you? You may think it's weak but I don't see it that way! being able to cry in front of others is being strong! being able to show them your weaknesses shows you aint afraid! something you don't know a single damn thing about!"

"I said that wasn't what I meant. I didn't think before I spoke, so drop it." I hissed, venom searing my voice

"You don't have a clue what you're messing with right now, fleabag." After that remark Jounouchi slumped back into his seat and paid his attention to the scenery, something I deemed unimportant.

The silence that settled was anything but comfortable.

* * *

By sunset we where a good enough distance from Domino, but we didn't want to take any risks with sleeping outside, we all slept in our cars, which I had to admit, this wouldn't have been my first time sleeping in any vehicle.

Despite the lack of space in the other cars, we slept in those we had driven in, there was more room in my car, yet no one else seemed to want to join the two of us, who had been stuck together by my impulse to drag him with me as I ran. It seemed no one trusted me enough to be that close. 

I didn't blame them, I didn't trust me either.

* * *

"Would ya move over!" Jounouchi complained for the fifth time at some of our supplies.

"They can't hear you mutt, they're inanimate objects."

"Shut up!" He smacked me in the back of the head. like I'd seen him do to Honda on many occasions, and as he had done once before.

"Watch it, I'm not one of your friends, I wont hesitate to strike back." he waved off my words as if they were some sort of empty threat.

"Whatever Moneybags. I already know you would, I ain't that dense." He pushed on the supplies once more before deciding to give in.

"Night Kaiba."

"Whatever . ."

"I said night, go to sleep already, you're keepin' every one up."

"Whatever." I settled in to sleep now that Jounouchi seemed to be done with his assaults on the boxes beside him. With any bit of luck, I'd be allowed even a half decent nights rest, and with even more luck, I'll be able to wake knowing that all this shit was aha dream. Now that, would have been some kind of miracle. This all seemed to realistic to be any bit fake. With these thoughts to spur me on, my mind got going and I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep.

* * *

"Kaiba?" His voice was hushed, a low whisper set to break the silence of the night. He seemed to be hesitant to speak, probably based upon an assumption that is had been asleep for near an hour now.

"What?" My voice held no hint of exhaustion, as I was still wide awake, unable to find rest as my mind wandered to and fro.

"I can't sleep." He was shifting beside me. I soon felt his eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?" For the life of me, I couldn't understand why anyone had thought it a good idea to pair me up with Jounouchi. We were nowhere near friendly terms. Why he was turning to me now that he had these easily foreseeable issues, I didn't know.

"Talk to me?"

* * *


	4. Keep defending Jou, you done good, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess he defended Jou or smth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AN.

I woke before the sun rose, as I usually did, but today the reason I woke up wasn't an alarm, it was due to a certain pink haired German knocking on the window of my car. It seemed as if Von Schroder had gotten lost out in the country. I refused to answer and as he continued to knock, I shot him a glare.

"Herr Kaiba, can you hear me?" His muffled voice seeped into the car, his thick voice and worried tone seemed only to annoy me further.

"Leave. We have enough people already." I closed my eyes as he continued his infernal knocking. A while passed and Siegfried remained at the window. His rhythmic knocking had lulled me to sleep not long after. The next thing I knew Jounouchi was leaning over me shouting at the frilly businessman.

"Dere ain't no way he'd do dat!" The blond yelled. "He's fast asleep anyway!" He turned his head down toward me. "Er, well used to be."

"What's that fool going on about?" I said as I sat up and looked out the window to Siegfried, who displayed nothing but annoyance on his face.

"Pink puff 'ere's tryin' ta say ya refused ta let 'im join us." The Fleabag glared out the window at Siegfried, or 'Pink Puff'. I didn't see why the rat would care, he hated him nearly as much as I did.

"Why not try asking Herr Kaiba if he did?" Von Schroeder returned the Pups glare.

"Fine then!" Jounouchi turned to me. "Well, did ya?"

"I remember no such thing as refusing him, I didn't even know he was here till just earlier." I smirked, why bother telling the truth when I could simultaneously gain trust from The Mutt and piss of Siegfried?

"See! I told ya! He would never do that!" The Mutt crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, in triumph, marking the second time I had beaten Siegfried Von Schroeder.

"It seems even the most prestigious of people lie." He shifted his gaze to me.

"You should know, they lie the most." I glared straight through him, nothing short of amused.

Jounouchi decided to ignore our comments. "Why the hell are you here Pinky? Shouldn't you be back in your own country. . Not being a pain in the ass?"

"I came here on a business trip, Herr Kaiba and I were to attend the first in a string of meetings yesterday."

"Well then. . why are you out here? And how?"

"Where else was I to go?" He whined in the most undignified manner. "The city is crawling with homicidal braindead....whatever they are."

"We call them Walka's"

He scoffed, that was about the worst possible reference in the worst possible situation he'd ever heard. I couldn't agree more.

"He named them." I shifted somewhat uncomfortably as their conversation carried on. This was beginning to annoy me. "Now quit asking questions."

"Why should anyone listen to you?" it seemed the frustration that he'd been facing disappeared, resulting in his accent lightening up.

"Am I not the one that saved you, not once, but twice from being torn to shreds?" I threw a seemingly indifferent glance his way.

"Well.....yeah...but.. I didn't ask you to."

"So you'd rather I had left you and your friends behind?"

"Ehm...Not exactly...."

"That's what I thought."

Siegfried put on a smug expression before he spoke again.

"I didn't know herr Kaiba had a thing for 'mangy fleabags'." Both Jounouchi and I glared at him, with only the highest levels of homocidal intent. I would never even glance at such human waste. I had hated him for as long as I had known him, nothing more could come from this.

"You're clearly blind, Von Schroeder. I hate him." I intensified my glare as I spoke, wishing I could freeze him like I did with many others but he showed no physical reaction.

"It is a small step between love and hate Herr Kaiba."

His line caused an outbreak of laughter, while we had been talking the Geek Patrol, minus two, had woken up and heard our conversation.

"Kaiba, falling for Jou! Of all people!" Honda shouted falling back onto the hood of Otogi's car.

"C'mon guys, it's completely probable," Yugi stated, as though he truly believed in the garbage he spoke.

"On what planet?!" Honda shouted in return.

Otogi's mouth formed into a smirk, we all knew he'd come up with the worst thing to say, he was the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters was he not? Every idea that went through his head was actual garbage someone must have shoved into him. "Don't be so childish Honda, we all know our dear pal Jou's not interested, he's a sensible guy. . Oh wait. No. I must have confused him for Kaiba there for a moment." Otogi only seemed to be out for blood. He'd get his own if he wasn't careful, he was barking at the wrong dog.

I glanced over to Jounouchi, who only seemed to be seething with his own anger, yet he held in his remarks.

"Otogi! That wasn't nice! You should apologuse to Jou! We've lost enough friends as is." Leave it to Mutou to pull such a move.

This was exactly part of the reason as to why I didn't keep friends of my own. They were so easily tempted to hurt those they pretended to care for. This left a sour taste in my mouth.

"You're disgusting, there isn't a point to dishing out these taunts in our current situation. Get over yourself and get along. Don't act like fucking children."

All eyes turned on me. It seemed that not only had they not expected me to speak up during their "friendly" jabs, but they definitely had not expected me to do so in a way that defended anyone.

The silence lingered for a moment.

"Let it sink in." Bakura had spoken now, his voice held an edge of utter disbelief.

"Just, prepare yourselves for any danger, we can't let our guard down, even if we are further from the city." I turned away, I didn't have time for their child's play, we needed to be on alert, those 'Walka's' could come at any time, and we needed to keep moving, to the mountains, or wherever we could get to that could become a safe haven.

"Hey Kaiba," Jounouchi's voice was hushed as he called out for my attention, "thanks for defending me."

"Don't bother," I spat back at him. I felt sick just thinking that he would think my intentions were anything of the sort.

"Whaddya mean don't bother? I'm trying to be civil! Am I not supposed to thank you for actually being half cool for once in your fuckin life?"

"You're not."

"God! Why are you so infuriating?"

"Because you lack any semblance of self-control and so easily drive others to dislike you, therefore causing them to act out toward you."

"So what, you're acting out? Are. . Are you actually admitting that you're the problem here? Because that's real new, real fuckin impressive man."

"That is not what I was saying."

"Can't take it back now, Kaiba, it's too late, you're slowly becoming a better person. I'm gonna make sure you get there, even if I gotta make you act out even more."

Childish. Annoying. Infuriating. Idiotic. Carefree.

I hated everything about him. Every little detail.

"Well, it seems you're going to be wasting your time on a fruitless task. There's nothing in need of changing."

"Whatever, man," with this parting comment, he went to join the one friend who had defended him earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AN


	5. There are zombies, don't let your guard down, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are zombies and Kaiba can't let his guard down but he does anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commission me, pls.

They all seemed to forget our need to fear, as though they hadn't seen their friend gutted the day before. I didn't understand how they could get that image out of their mind long enough to have any form of fun with one another. Their thought process was lost on me.

"You all remember that we're on the run, don't you?"

“We can rest for one day can't we? We were driving all day yesterday," Otogi seemed less than entertained.

“Do you think they’ll rest for a day?” His ignorance amazed me. We'd easily be taken in by whatever this was if we weren't diligent.

“Why does it matter? We’re a while away already nothing can catch up to us so soon."

“Maybe far enough from Domino, there are other cities and towns near here, meaning they could be right behind us, they could be a while away, but the former is more likely."

Otogi was about to respond, yet no words came fro, his opened mouth. He stared past me. This left a chill rolling down my spine. I knew what he must have seen. I was right in what I had said, although I hadn't wished to be correct in this sense.

He didn't speak up to make the presence of this thing known.

". . Get in your cars."

Skepticism came from the group, nothing but complaints. They didn't want to go.

In anger, I grabbed hold of Jounouchi, dragged him up from his spot on the ground toward the car we had driven this entire time.

“What d'you think you're doing?” he allowed me to pull him along with me, oddly enough, he seemed to be rather obedient, much unlike his friends. This was a relief, as it seemed we had created a buddy system and he was mine. Once he was safe within the vehicle I hurried to my own side in order to get in.

His friends were busy telling me what I couldn't and couldn't do.

I only jerked my hand to point behind me, where Otogi had been staring.

They seemed to fill with fright now. They hurried to gather their things.

Jounouchi tensed from where he sat in the passenger seat. He definitely didn't like what he was seeing, for that he couldn't be blamed.

I was quick to take up my seat in the driver's side. I wouldn't wait on anyone else to be ready, I took the one person I was required to, I held no responsibility toward anyone else.

". . How did we not notice? There's so many. ."

I was entirely unamused.

“Your friend Otogi seemed to notice, and yet, he refused to say anything. Keep that in mind when you're looking for someone to trust."

“. . Oh.”

I stepped on the gas, we were far enough away from however many were advancing toward us that there was no need to worry about getting them stuck in the wheels. We were quickly followed by two other cars. One of them belonging to Otogi, the other to Von Schroeder, not that legal ownership of these vehicles would really mean anything soon enough.

We drove for hours without pause, ignoring the usual speed limits. We had no need to waste anytime.

It would have been wise for us to keep any bit of gasoline with us on this trip, but the danger of the city had not allowed it. Soon enough these vehicles would be for nothing but shelter.

It was when the day reached just barely past its peak that we stopped, inbetween a wooded area and an open field. Which would be better for our survival, we were unsure yet.

Once stopped, Jounouchi relaxed. He looked as though he was sick. Was it from the long drive?

"Could you, not drive so fast next time?" His voice held a softness to it, most likely an attempt to calm any lingering feelings of nausea.

“It was necessary. We needed to get far, and we needed to have time left to form a plan. We can't continue to drive forever."

"Then what do you suggest we do? I doubt we'll be able to find some kinda fortress to live in, and if your place was infested, where isn't going to be?"

“While that's a valid concern, you can be assured that we have more than a few options. For now, I'd suggest we form some sort of guard system, we can't have your 'walkers' creeping up on us while we sleep at night. I'd rather not wake to an attack."

"Yeah, I get it, I wouldn't want that either, I don't mind staying up all night if it means I'll be able to keep my friends safe.” He had already lost one friend, it was understandable how he wouldn't wish to lose another.

"Not all shifts will be during the night and no shift will last the entire night, but for several hours, yes. We'll need to talk this over with the others, but I'd suggest you take the first night shift if you're so eager."

With this, I left him in the car, but he wouldn't remain for long. Jounouchi quickly followed after me.

“Hey!” He shouted loud enough to gain the attention of his still scared friends. Surely they now realised just how unsafe it was, no matter where we went. Despite the mood set by his friends, Jounouchi seemed to be upbeat. I believed this attitude to be something like an act, an attempt at offering some comfort and a form of regularity to everyone. An admirable thing to do. Selfless. He was mourning still, most likely as scared as they were, definitely more confused, yet he had set that aside. “We were talking, Kaiba and me, we. . or. . he, has an idea to keep us safe, better prepared to flee."

"Well, that isn't unlike Kaiba, what is it?" Mutou seemed all but happy to listen to this, while the others seemed flippant at best. None of the others held any trust in me.

All eyes were on me, and if I were a lesser man, I'd have been nervous.

"In order to keep alert and aware of any and all threats headed our way, we can't all be participating in this seemingly endless dong measuring contest. I'd suggest we set up a patrol, at least one person during the day, and two at night. We need our eyes on our surroundings, and we can't do that if we focus on how to piss one another off."

“Let me guess, you’ll have us running around like livestock used for live bait while you sit calmly in the center of us.” It didn't shock me that Honda was the one to question my intentions, he had always been on the same page as Jounouchi in his dislike for me.

“Not in the slightest." I couldn't tblame anyone for distrusting me, I was hardly a selfless person, I typuclaly never did anything without a return coming my way. I thought for a bit before speaking again. “In fact, I was planning on taking the first night shift.” I would only have to deal with Jounouchi during this time and he had slowly become more agreeable. I was fine with this.

“Do you intend on watching us sleep? How can we trust you wont turn against us and har, us while we sleep?" Bakura's voice didn't seem any bit worried over whether or not I'd actually do this. It was clear he wanted to see how his friends would react with this idea in their head.

It would be easy to diffuse.

"I'd say if there was anyone to not be trusted during the night, it'd be yourself.” I hadn't forgotten how he had harmed Mokuba, I wouldn't forget.

“How are we supposed to trust that you haven't decided upon taking all our shit send leaving all of us stranded out here? You don't exactly strike me as the type to keep us around." Otogi, always the instigator. If I was lucky, he'd be the next. He would only cause issues with his aggressive outlook.

"He brought us along this far, hasn't he?" He hadn't been quick to my defense, but he had still come to it.

". . I trust you, Kaiba," Mutou gave up a smile, which was clearly forced.

"I don't." Siegfried seemed to be paying so little attention to what was being said.

"Well you don't have to, he said the night shifts are for two people didn't he? Stop complaining, hes trying tl help us out and all you guys are doing is complain." The dog was barking so desperately to defend his master. How endearing.

"Who would want to be stuck with the same shift as Kaiba? It sure isn't going to be me."

"I don't think that choice belongs to you, Honda, but for the record, I'd sooner become a meal than spend quality time with you."

“That. . That isn't very nice, Kaiba, weren't you the one to suggest we get along?"

Mutou had a point, I just jump to Jounouchi's defense with a comment similar to what was stated.

I quickly regained my composure. I needed to be the adult here, as none of these children knew how to act.

"Regardless, Jounouchi already volunteered to work the same shift."

"You two wouldn't last that long with one another, you're already stuck together often enough, wouldn't it kill you to spend so much time with him?" The point given was understandable, but it was a irrelevant. I had before wasted an entire night on him, I could easily do it again.

“Believe what you will Honda, your opinion is as worthless as your existence." This provoked a reaction from all those that surrounded me. They jumped to his defense only to slink back to their previous stances after all single comment.

“Are you guys sure you can handle eachother for so long? You don't exactly get along very well."

“I’ll be good, not sure how long Kaiba will be able to stand it, but if he's willing to try, that's all that matters, right Yug'? 'Sides, he's been pretty civil with me. You don't have have to worry, we'll be fine."

“I'll trust your opinion Jou, but, if anything happens, you can wake me up and I'll take your shift, the same for you, Kaiba."

At least one person had common sense here.

“I'll keep that mind, thanks man.” Jou gave a thumbs up before turning to me. "Guess we should rest up some before nightfall."

I nodded now, as it would be wise to get some rest after such such a long drive. We needed to be alert.

"That would be wise. We can't be falling asleep while we're meant to keep watch."

“Alright, an excuse to take a nap, I might take night shift more often."

No one laughed despite his clear intentions to be funny. No one was in the mood.

It was when we turned to leave for rest that Otogi spoke up.

“Are we going to be stuck sleeping in those cars again?”

“I'm sorry, would you prefer we take you to a five star hotel?"

He showed clear offense by my comment. I decided to continue.

"If you'd like, you can sleep on the ground, in the open, on your own."

“Fine, I get it. It's not like you could protect us from anything coming at us anyway."

“Just what do you mean by that?" I held an edge too my voice in hopes to intimidate. A few heads turned to me, none seemed any bit nervous.

“Your glare won’t kill them Kaiba, if we are attacked, we can't depend on you to scare them away, and I'd bet, none of us could fight them barehanded."

"I have my ways of ensuring our safety."

“What are those?"

“I guess you’ll see, wont you?”

A few moments passed in silence as certain people cooled down, with how we had all endlessly attacked one another, a bit of a cool down was entirely necessary. After everyone was calmed, Mutou spoke.

“I think . . we need a leader, someone who knows what they’re doing, and how to survive out here.”

“I nominate, Yugi.” Otogi stated as if his only intentions were to spit in my face.

“I second that.” Honda was quick to jump onto the bandwagon

“Does Mr. Motou even know common strategies for surviving on his own?” Siegfried questioned.” I nominate Herr Kaiba, he seems to have been the one to have come up with most of our plans either way, why bother changing now?"

“Sorry Yug’, but Kaiba knows this stuff I agree with Pinky.” Jounouchi seemed too apologetic for his decision in the tone he held.

“Well it seems the sides are even, Ryou?” Otogi seemed entirely expectant that Bakura would choose his side.

Bakura seemed all too pleased that the decision came down to him. The look on his face was nothing short of devious.

“It seems Yugi wins." Bakura hadn't even been allowed to speak, his answer had been assumed by Honda so easily.

Bakura shoolkhis head at this. "No, Kaiba."

It seemed that he had sense, or was he merely trying to create drama amongst the group? Either way, his vote had been in my favour, and I was fine with it.

“I don’t think Siegfried's vote should count, he did just join the group yesterday.” Otogi was desperately trying his hardest to win and have Yugi command us. He could never take charge, he wouldn’t be able to handle it and he would most inevitably lead us all to our deaths.

If he became our ‘Leader’ I was leaving with whomever had the sense of mind to join me.

“Guys. . , I never said I wanted to be our Captain, I was only trying to solve this before it became an issue. Besides we need someone who has some clue what they’re doing out here. I agree with Siegfried and Jou.” Yugi stated shaking his head as he walked over to stand beside me. “Kaiba seems to be the only one who knows anything out here and he’s come up with all of our plans, he also supplied our food, water, and sleeping materials, you shouldn’t try to vote against him. I'm certain that the only reason any of us are alive now is because Kaiba has been guiding us.”

“But Yugi !!"

“But nothin’!” Jou shouted. “Kaiba’s our leader and you’re just gonna have to deal with it! If I can put any pettiness aside and work with him, so can you."

Smirking now, I watched as the two who had been against me hung their heads. They should have known, the second Von Schroeder joined my side I was going to win, he disliked me more than anyone here.

“Glad we're all on the same side now, congrats!” Jounouchi threw one of his disgustingly large grins my way as he slapped my back in some show of friendly affection.

I could not stand how chummy he thought we were.

“Didn’t I tell you not to touch me?” I hissed.

“Great, now he's pissed, thanks Otogi."

“Good, If he’s going to act like that when faced with a challenge. why doesn’t he leave the position in the hands of someone more emotionally capable?”

“Remember who it is that keeps saving all our asses, we can trust him more than we trust you."


	6. Speak so he understands you, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba's speaking in a way he cant understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commissions are open to SFW YGO Fanfiction, and NSFW anything.

We had been woken from our sleep not long ago. Mutou had been the one to wake us, as none of the others really felt like coming anywhere near me.

Everyone had settled down to sleep, they wouldn't be awake to interrupt my time with Jounouchi, nor would they be there to control the conversation and ensure we didn't lash out at one another.

I wasn't certain how I felt for this. There were pros and cons to this as with everything. They were on equal ground.

We sat in silence for some time as we waited for the others to to fall asleep. It was draining to sit like this with him. I tried to find distraction in my own thoughts, but those only betrayed.

Soon Jounouchi was speaking up.

“Hey Kaiba, do you think they're sleeping now?”

"Given the time, I would assume so, yet, I wouldn't doubt it if we had an eavesdropper."

“I don't think I would either, you got a lot of us angry at you.” He laughed.

“I can't see what it is that I've done to cause such hatred, but it is what it is, there is little to be done.”

"That's one way to look at it, but if they don't trust you, how are you supposed to be a good leader? You kinda have to earn their trust somehow."

“Do you think I've been able to find any trust in them? So far the only people who have acted any bit rational are Mutou and yourself."

"Thanks, it means. . Something. I don't know."

In this moment, Jou seemed much more docile, not as violent as he had been in the past. There were previous instances in which I had seen such a side to him, I had to say that this part, I didn't mind so much. It was the Jounouchi that easily boiled over that I had an issue with, and that issue was hardly existent, that Jounouchi was a challenger, not someone I believed I could have gone without after out first meeting.

“Nor do I."

My thoughts betrayed me. My mind had always found a way to work against me, from the beginning of my memories to now.

“So . . " He looked to the field in front of us, as if he actually planned on taking his responsibilities seriously. He was meant to be protecting his friends with this, I could understand his want to do well.

It took time for me to realise that I had been staring at this trash child. I didn't know why I wasted my thoughts on him now, I forced my eyes to the field.

He spoke up immediately.

"Do you think they're okay?"

I didn't need any further prompt to know who he spoke of. A sense of dread wrapped around my throat, squeezed tight to stop my breath. My hands shook.

I nodded, because if I didn't, I may never be able to get over this feeling. If I didn't continue to believe that Mokuba was alright, I knew I wouldn't have been able to deal with the guilt. If I thought for a moment that he was dead, I would die.

"They're probably doing better than we are, Mokuba is smart, he's likable, they're going to be alright, they're going to be better than we are. They couldn't die."

". . I hope you're right."

I refused to look, but I could hear him moving again, he sound didn't quit for a while. Was he was trying to distract himself, that or he was cold? We hadn't made a fire, so it was probable. I'd keep this in mind for the next night.

"Are you alright?"

He stopped moving.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'll be good."

"You will be, or you are? There's a difference, Jounouchi."

I couldn't tell what he did, but he had done something, and it created the oddest sound.

"Both?"

I didn't believe this, yet I nodded anyway. There was no point in arguing with him over something I didn't need to know. I didn't care, or I shouldn't have cared. He wasn't a friend, he wasn't important, he was just Jounouchi, a stain on humanity.

I bit the insides of my cheeks as I waited for this feeling to pass.

Why did I feel disgusting?

Silence took over once more.

Once more, he was the one to break it.

"Kaiba. . ?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it always me?"

"Always you?"

"That you pull from harms way, there are four other people here, but you always grab onto me."

Silence.

I didn't answer this. I didn't have an answer, he didn't try to push me further either.

We remained like this for a while longer, the stiff air between us consuming.

He spoke again.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

A tightening in my chest.

I felt myself grow weak.

He had thanked me, and for something that I hadn't meant to do, something that was only second nature, something I had cursed myself over.

I felt bad now.

"Don't . . Don't mention it."

I didn't wish to think about it. It was not something deserving of his thanks.

We didn't speak for a while after that, the atmosphere only advancing to suffocating levels.

I was stiff, awkwardly next to Jounouchi who seemed to be so lax.

He was far too comfortable with me.

I didn't know how I felt about this. It was whelming.

"It doesn't look like anything's coming, are we just gonna spend all night watching the sky?"

"Is that what you've been doing, Jounouchi? I thought you were looking for threats."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him lean forward.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything out here. . And unlike in the city, I can see the stars."

It was nice, for once, to be able to see what the city lights masked.

A trip into the country hadn't been such a bad thing, if only this trip had been made under better circumstances.

As this pattern of ours has been, we again fell to silence.

Yet, he didn't seem to wish to walk anymore.

"Jounouchi?"

Silence still.

"Jounouchi?"

A pause.

"Ah. . Yeah?"

He seemed a bit lost. Had he fallen asleep, or had he zoned out?

Should I have waited until later? Should I not say anything? It was too late, I already had his attention. I couldn't push it away. It could confuse or anger him, maybe both. I didn't want nor need that.

"J'apprécie vos efforts pour moi, Jounouchi, s'il vous plaît, prenez soin de moi."

"Whatsat?"

". . Don't worry about it."

I looked at him now, only to see him nodding.

I found myself relieved at this. He wasn't angry. This was good. He easily could have lashed out.

"It sounded nice. . , and sincere." He leaned on one arm, tilted his head as he looked at me. "It better not have been an insult, cause I'll have to kick your ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so gay omg


	7. You have abandonment issues, find a therapist, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba has abandonment issues, and there isn't a therapist in site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have commissions and info i available on my profile page thnx.

It wasn't till later in the night when we were finally allowed time to sleep. We had taken our shifts as planned, several hours into the night. It was around the late AMs that we took to waking Mutou and Otogi. Honda had volunteered to work with Otogi during this shift, but the remaining five were all too cautious to allow those two any alone time, for fear that they would take our supplies and run. I didn't peg them as the type to stick around if things weren't going their way. It seemed as though the others agreed we had reason to distrust them.

When it was that we laid down to rest, Jounouchi did not say a word at this, no wishes for a good rest, nothing came from him. I would have found this to be concerning if not for our conversation earlier. He must have been thinking now, carefully mulling over the words which I had spoken to him prior to this moment. I had spoken in a language he had yet to understand, a language which I hoped he never would. I did not need any questioning as to why I had said what I had. I already regretted allowing any bit of it to slip, yet how could I have allowed Jounouchi's behaviours toward me this past while to go unthanked? He needed to hear something on it, even if he wasn't able to understand.

When it was that we laid down to rest, I did not say a word at this, no wishes for a good rest, nothing came from me. I wasn't sure why, but this seemed to be mildly concerning to me, despite how I had cast aside his wishes the last time. Was it because I felt I had closed some gap now? Or was it because nothing had been said to me, and therefor I felt the need to be the one to say it? It wasn't in my nature to question my own intentions, for usually they were known to me, yet now, I found myself clueless and questioning.

It wasn't long before I found rest.

When I woke, Jounouchi was missing from my side.

A rush of fear. Had they left me? He surely hadn't woken before, as such was not in his nature. I needed to figure out why it was that he wasn't there, otherwise I would worry over him, or more accurately, his intentions.

I was quick to get up and out.

Their cars still remained, so surely it wasn't that anyone had left. Yet, as things were, the only person left behind other than myself was Bakura, the least sane out of the group. I doubted I'd get anything from him, yet I needed to try. Without anyone else to question, I had no choice but to go to him.

He wore a smile as I approached him, clearly amused by something. I couldn't tell what. Then again I wasn't supposed to be able to, I'm sure. He wasn't right.

"Good morning, Kaiba-sama," his voice was soft, innocent to anyone who couldn't have seen that twisted look he held in his eyes.

"Where are they?" I wouldn't waste time with pleasantries, as I was certain that he truly couldn't have cared for them either. Yet it seemed, I wasn't right.

His smile disappeared without so much as a warning, as if he was offended that I refused to humour him.

"Not here." He offered nothing useful. He glowered at me, he was clearly angry. His actions led me to believe that I wouldn't be getting information from him, not so long as he wasn't willing.

An indignant huff on my end.

"Good morning, Bakura-kun."

That same smile crept back up.

"Did you sleep well? You slept a long time, you must have."

"I did, and yourself?"

"I slept similarly."

He seemed overjoyed to be able to socialise like this. How often did his friends ask about him?

"I am glad to hear that. Have you eaten today?"

"Yes, Yugi-kun made a good breakfast for everyone, there is some left for you."

"Thank you, but I'm good for now."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Have I missed anything today?"

His smile drooped slightly, but he relented. I had played along with him.

"Not much, but the others have gone to find firewood, Jounouchi complained that he had been cold during his shift."

"How long ago was it now?"

"Not long, they should return soon."

"Thank you, Bakura-kun."

I was almost turned around when he spoke again.

"'-chan.'"

For a moment, I believed he had said more beforehand, I had believed he had given me a reason to get angry. Yet I prefered to clarify before jumping to assumptions.

"Pardon?"

"'-kun' I don't enjoy it. I prefer '-chan', if you don't mind."

I had offered him some semblance of respect by using the honourific I had, yet he prefered to be referred to as though he were a child.

"Have it your way, Bakura-chan."

I didn't get it.

It was as though he wished to be able to believe I had a reason to refer to him in such an endearing way.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe he just wanted to believe he was cute.

I couldn't have cared less.

He had given me what I wanted so I had no cause to deny his wish.

Our conversation ended and I found myself waiting within the safety of my car as I waited on the others to return.

I did not wish to waste the life of my car's battery, nor did I really detest fresh air. I sat in the cargo area, where we had turned six seats down in order to make room for supplies, as well as Jounouchi and myself during the night. The rear gate of the car was opened, to allow air to flow in and my legs to hang out.

I found myself growing bored as I waited in silence.

Should I have allowed the conversation with Bakura-chan to go on?

No.

I didn't feel that he was any bit safe to converse with, he seemed to be capable of any number of things, and I didn't doubt I had the ability to set him off with any one of my comments, knowing just how cruel I could get.

It was best in left things on a good level.

An hour past, and then a half more.

Finally, they started returning, not all at once, but in groups.

The first to return was Mutou with Honda and Otogi.

Of course I'd be stuck with those I had issues with.

I found myself angry that Jounouchi had not been amongst the first to return. He was the only agreeable person.

Now, while one could argue that Mutou was also acting agreeable in this situation, I found that just looking at his face was infuriating.

He had been The King of Games when the world ended.

He had ultimately won.

Even if I were to beat him now, no one would know that I had finally overcome ,y greatest obstacle.

I had failed to do so before our time ran out.

The title would forever be remembered as his.

So, just looking at him was infuriating.

I doubted that he'd understand my reasoning for these feelings, but I didn't need him to.

I hated him, I hated his voice, and I hated his face.

He had beat me, he had won. I no longer had a chance at redemption. I was done. Mutou was forever to be The King of Games.

I was nobody.

Now that the world was done with us, I amounted to nothing.

Kaiba Corp no longer mattered, money no longer mattered, nothing I was in the past mattered. I had no title, nothing of the sort. I was as worthless as Jounouchi now.

I was back where I had started, and yet, somehow, still better off.

-

It wasn't until lunch rolled around that worry over Jounouchi and Siegfried's whereabouts set in.

No one knew where they had gone, or what direction they had set out in, they only knew that the two were together.

By this time, with how long they had been gone, it was possible that they were both dead.

My hands shook as murmurs of their possible fate settled within the group.

Mutou was the most concerned, he had been the first to jump to these assumptions.

"If they don't come back in an hour, we should look for them, they could be hurt," he'd state as though it wasn't obvious.

"I'd give them two, knowing Jou, they're probably just lost, they'll find their way back soon," Honda was the most lax. Was Jounouchi not his best friend? Should he not have been tripping over himself to find them?

"But. . Jou could be hurt, we need to look for him, even if they are lost, they may never find their way back."

"I'm telling you, Yugi, they'll be fine. Leave it to Jou, they'll be back before sunset."

"Sunset?! That's hours fro-"

"Enough," I'd interrupt now, as clearly, someone was in the wrong. "We won't be waiting that long to search for them. We'll head out now."

"I'm telling you Kaiba, they're fine, we don't need to worry."

"Unless you know something I don't, we're going. You'll stick with Yugi and you'll listen to what he tells you to do. We have two missing men and we won't let that lay."

They couldn't have just decided upon leaving us, right? We were given no reason to believe that they had run away together, we had to assume they were in some sort of trouble now.

"Otogi, you'll join them. I'll take Bakura-chan and we'll look."

A few odd looks were given to me.

Bakura was beaming.

"Lets go. Know where you're at, and come back before sunrise, regardless of whether or not you've found them."

I wouldn't allow them time for questions, we had two lost boys to find.

With this, we headed out into the wooded area to find Jounouchi and Siegfried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok.


	8. The world really did end, get your shit together, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the world has ended and kaibas shit is not together, whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c o m m i s s i o n

The searching went on for what seemed to be hours. Bakura and I only had one another to depend on out here, we only knew as much as the other did. We were uncertain whether the other group had found Jounouchi and Siegfried, if we were searching in vain, or, if the two we looked for were still missing and still desperately needed to be found.

Yet time was drawing short. We had few minutes left to continue on, as soon, we'd need to start heading back. We were to meet up back at camp before sunset. It didn't take long for Bakura to begin complaining, claiming that we would never find the men we were missing, even if we were to search all night. He claimed that it was beginning to grow dark, that we needed to get back soon. That there was no point in risking our lives for theirs, as they could very well already be gone.

I didn't enjoy the words which he spoke, but they seemed to be true. Jounouchi was nowhere to be found it seemed, and Siegfried was just as lost to us.

We held no hope of finding them in time with where we were.

With luck, they'd have been with the other three, already found and safe.

I couldn't remain out here for very long anyway. I hadn't eaten yet through the day. I only hoped there would be some meal prepared for us when we got back, or at least, in the making. It wouldn't do anyone any good to have even one of us undereating. We all needed to be at our best in the case of the worst.

We headed back, the silence which sat between us was stiff to me, yet he seemed as though he couldn't have been more comfortable with it. I doubted Bakura really cared much for how his demeanour effected others. He didn't at all seem to notice that he put me on edge just by existing. I wasn't sure why this was, but I knew that there had to be a reason behind it.

For now, I attributed to my distrust of his friends and himself.

He just seemed too happy, and too empty.

By the time be arrived at our camp, the sun had just started to dip beyond the horizon.

By the time we arrived at our camp, I found myself far hungrier than I had been before we first turned around.

By the time we arrived at our camp, I still had yet to see Jounouchi and Sigfried.

It was concerning to me, that they didn't seem to be anywhere in view.

I left Bakura's side, headed straight for Mutou, despite the hatred I felt toward him now.

I certainly wouldn't have gone to Honda or Otogi, knowing them, they'd have lied just to upset me, especially if they thought for even one moment I might have been worried over their friend.

I didn't need to speak in order to get my answer, Mutou had taken notice of me, he had been quick to supply what he knew I wanted.

"They. . They were lost, you were right to send us looking for them, they were going the wrong way. . ," Mutou busied himself with the meal he made, so his words took a break as he focused on the task. "I suggested they rest. . Especially since, Jou and you are supposed to keep watch again. . , but you've been out all day, I could take over for you?"

"No."

I was quick to speak, probably too quick, Mutou cast me a questioning glance, but did not press the issue farther.

"As you wish, Kaiba-kun."

I didn't say anything more to him, as he seemed to so easily be able to upset me. Mutou was just so infuriating. He had taken all hopes I had to regain some bit of my pride by keeping that title to the end of the world, and not only that, he couldn't even seem to give me any respect. He was too casual with me, I didn't like it. I wasn't his friend, I wasn't his equal, at least, not before all this had happened.

Soon enough, I was back by the car which Jounouchi and I inhabited.

A single glance through the window and I could see that he was there, safe and sound, and sound asleep.

I hesitated only a moment before climbing in and taking my spot next to him.

I had been on the move all day, my legs ached.

I was hungry, but at the moment, my fatigue seemed to matter more, especially now that I was aware we hadn't lost anyone. I could eat when I woke, and surely, food would be saved for us.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the cold.

A colder hand held onto my shoulder as it shook me.

I groaned out my disapproval, as I hadn't been asleep anywhere near as long anywhere I had wanted to.

"Hey, Kaiba, hey, it's time to get up, we got shit to do."

It was Jounouchi speaking to me, I'd recognise his voice anywhere, even while only half awake and unfocused.

I turned over onto my side now, as if to block him out, as if this would allow me more sleep. I wasn't anywhere near being right, but I had suspected this regardless.

Once I was turned over, he took the opportunity to shove his icy hand up the back of my shirt.

My reaction was immediate.

I hissed out in my displeasure, arched my back away from the touch.

"You gonna get up, or do I have to touch you more?"

For a moment, in my drowsy haze, I couldn't comprehend whether this was a threat or an offer.

Eventually, I got a hold of myself.

I shoved his hand away, sat myself up.

"Don't lay a hand on me without my permission."

The smile that broke out over his face was lopsided, not as big as his typical grin, but still wide and still capturing.

"That mean I have a chance to get your permission?"

I knew he only joked now, as he would never for a moment think laying a hand on me to be anything he'd want, we would never mix well like that.

I wouldn't humour him, not even if it would make him happy.

"Not a chance, Mutt."

The smile fell immediately.

"Man, you've gone like, two fuckin days without calling me that and now you're going back?"

He seemed to have been upset by the name which I had called him.

I could not blame him, it was degrading, even when said in an endearing fashion.

"Could you like, drop it and quit calling me a fuckin dog? I thought shit was getting better between us, but I guess not."

It was clear that if I wished to stay on good terms with him, I'd need to kiss that nickname, and any of the sort, goodbye.

". . I'll stop."

He paused now, looked at me with distrust.

"No more dog jokes, I'm done."

"Are you. . being honest and genuine and shit?"

I nodded now.

I knew he had cause for the hesitation he felt.

"I wouldn't lie, if it's something you want, as a leader and and friend, I shouldn't keep it from you is I am easily able to do as you wish."

Silence dragged on between us, and it seemed as though I may have said something wrong.

Soon, a grin crawled up his cheeks, one that made my skin crawl. How could he manage such a look?

He pat me on the back, leaned in, into my personal space.

"Man, I guess the world really did end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c o mm i s s i o n


	9. Say goodbye cause you'll never see them again, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people leave and/or die and Kaiba didn't say goodbye probably

Weeks passed, and as they did, tensions only seemed to rise.

Weeks passed, and as they did, arguments grew more intense.

Weeks passed, and as they did, Otogi and Honda left us.

They weren't happy with where they were.

They weren't happy with being under my command.

They weren't happy.

They decided that trying their chances on their own was better.

They tried for these weeks, they tried as they could to convince their friends to join them in leaving, claiming we'd all be much better off elsewhere, without me.

I didn't see why they had such an issue with me, but I didn't speak out about it, I didn't try to make them look worse than they already did.

None were convinced by their words.

Mutou believed it to be cruel to leave me to myself.

Von Schroeder thought it to be a bad idea to go along with them.

Bakura knew it wouldn't have been any fun for him to leave.

Jounouchi only denied them without reason.

They left despite how they had to do so on their own.

It was only the two of them, they were content to take off, leaving us and everything behind.

Despite how I disliked them, and what they decided upon doing, I made certain that they left with the food which they would need, along with other objects which would prove useful to them.

I wouldn't be allowing them to leave knowing they wouldn't last longer than a day on their own.

At least now I could be sure we had allowed them some chance to care for themselves.

Even if we did take a hit by allowing them to take all of this.

We saw them off early in the morning after who knew how many weeks.

I was given some praise for being as kind as I had to them, for allowing them to take the things which had come from my home.

I didn't see why.

The way I saw it, these things had become all of ours, they had as much right to them as those of us who had remained.

None seemed to understand that.

* * *

Through these weeks, my relationships with the four who remained with me only seemed to enhance.

None of them continued to hold grudges of our previous lives.

None of them cared for the actions of the Kaiba Seto they knew in the past.

None of them realised how much this meant.

They all must have realised how important it was that we got along now, that we held no anger or unresolved issues toward one another.

We needed to get along in order to survive.

Even now, I seemed to be letting go of who we once were.

* * *

Despite how I had felt about the rivalry I held with Mutou, we seemed now only to get along.

An occasional burst of jealousy was all the anger I ever felt.

Mutou had commonsense.

Mutou made an excellent teammate.

I had nothing to complain about when it came to him.

* * *

Despite how I had supposedly wronged Von Schroeder, we found we had quite a bit in common.

I felt nothing negative toward him as things were now.

Von Schroeder understood.

Von Schroeder could make a good friend.

I couldn't begin to complain about him anymore.

* * *

All bad blood between Bakura and myself seemed to melt away at the attempts I made.

Occasionally, his behaviours left me unsettled, but that was the worst of it.

Bakura was easy.

Bakura was enjoyable when needed.

I felt no cause to start complaining about him.

* * *

Everything that had made up my relationship with Jounouchi was rewritten, we would never be the same.

I knew now that the qualities I once mocked him for is what made him such a good friend.

Jounouchi was loyal.

Jounouchi was trustworthy.

Jounouchi was possibly the best out of all of us.

No one complained about him, no one ever would. What could they complain about?

* * *

I was much less redeemable than the four who made my company, but they had voted me as their leader, and for that, I could not complain.

* * *

It was late that same day, we had lost two men, yet no one seemed to mourn the loss.

Maybe, like me, they all understood that their leaving made for a much safer, much less toxic environment for the rest of us.

The air was calm, quiet.

We had made plans to stay for only two days more.

We would need to restock our supply as soon as we could now.

We couldn't stay here either.

We only put this off to give Otogi and Honda time to return.

Not that any of us wanted them to come back.

Jounouchi sat by the fire which had only recently been lit.

Mutou cooked not far away from him.

Siegfried kept Bakura company as he stood watch.

I contemplated who I should join.

It wasn't long before I made my choice.

I was greeted with two smiles, one genuine and kind, the other tainted with something that seemed malicious.

Siegfried pat me on the back as I joined them.

"You know, Herr Kaiba, I had almost started thinking you disliked us."

I couldn't blame him for that, I hardly joined the two of them as they spoke. The conversations they held seemed to leave me uneasy.

I couldn't understand how they so easily spoke of the things they did, but I couldn't avoid them forever.

My train of thought was soon broken by the words and voice of Bakura. He seemed to speak with amusement, in his own twisted way.

I didn't think I'd ever feel entirely comfortable around him, but I couldn't speak these thoughts aloud as he acted as a good friend. He was loyal like Jounouchi, so long ass his antics were humoured and he was kept happy. It was a bit stressful.

"Or, better spoken, that you liked Jounouchi-kun too much to even glance in our direction."


	10. Oh, shit, um, you shouldn't lie to people, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaiba has told lies and he shouldnt be doing that

We weren't prepared for the supply run we had to go on. We hadn't been ready to face what even the small towns had in store for us.

With no weapons on us, we couldn't have been prepared.

The only reason we didn't lose anyone was because of my hesitation.

I had refused to allow them to go. I refused any sort of attempt to gain supplies, no matter how we were low on food, no matter how each would complain.

We needed to be better prepared, and while, I could have gone on with one other, I didn't wish for the others to believe I held any distrust for them.

Trust was important now, more than ever.

I couldn't keep secrets from them, not even one of them.

Luckily, as things were now, those I distrusted were gone.

I surely had nothing to worry about.

It was clear to me, as it should have been to them, that we couldn't go into any towns big or small, unarmed, as that could lead in another loss. We were short one because of Mazaki's downfall, we didn't need to lose another, we didn't need to lose Bakura, or Mutou, or Siegfried, or Jounouchi, or myself. None of us were expendable, I wouldn't have anyone dying on me, not any time soon at least.

I cared too much for the group I kept now.

We had been allowed so much time to develop relationships and boundaries, wouldn't more than one of us be upset if any one else were to leave?

Mazaki's death seemed to effect Mutou, Jounouchi, and Bakura so much still.

From what I had gathered, Mutou had been in love with Mazaki, she had been what made him happiest, and as Jou had supposedly observed, Mutou wasn't alright with her passing.

Jounouchi and Bakura had only been friends with her, yet they had still been friends, her death still tore them up inside.

Siegfried hadn't known her, he wasn't aware of who she was, so he didn't care much at all.

When I thought of her, I only felt some hollow itch within myself, something dragging me down, something to let me know what a horrible person I was. At her death I hadn't cared, I had blamed her for what had happened, I had lashed out at her friend while he mourned, just after he had seen her torn apart.

How had Jounouchi forgiven me for that?

I couldn't get past it.

I was disgusting.

Regardless, now, more than ever, I knew that there was no chance which I would allow us to lose even one more person.

We were down to five.

Only five.

We didn't need to go down room four. Or three. Or two.

Or one.

The more we allowed ourselves to lose, the higher the chance was that none of us would make it.

* * *

I stood before the group now. We weren't too far from the nearest town.

Our cars were running low on fuel.

Our food supply was near gone.

We no longer had any hygene products.

Yet, for whatever reason, no one seemed to be down.

Everyone was hopeful, bright-eyed and ready to make this run.

They didn't seem to realise the dangers this held.

They stared on at me, waiting for my command, when it didn't come, they began to whisper amongst themselves, as though I didn't notice.

Eventually, Siegfried spoke up.

"Herr Kaiba, what is it we're waiting for? Shouldn't we be going now? The day is wasting."

That was what I had needed to hear.

"You're with me then, the rest of you will be staying here."

An uproar.

"Wait, why aren't we all goin?" Jounouchi seemed to be upset at this, like he had been robbed of something by not being allowed to join us.

"We can't risk losing everyone in this, and right now, I can only provide means of defense to two people."

"Well, if that's what you think is best, Kaiba-sama." Bakura seemed to be pleased, although it was clear to me that he too was upset with this decision. I didn't doubt that he had been looking forward to going into town.

"We don't have much a choice as things stand now, if we had more people, we'd be able to risk more in order to get more, but we need to settle for this."

"Well, why's it gotta be the two of you? Aren't we risking risking a lot more by sending our leader in?" Jounouchi was still fighting, for what reason, I could not deduce.

"I know best what we'll need, and just I'll know best where to find it."

"Then tell us and we'll go get it! We don't need to risk your life for this, what'll we do if we lose you?" He didn't like this.

A light giggling came from Bakura at this statement. He took his eyes off me long enough to place them on Jounouchi.

"What will we do, or what will you do?"

"We."

I decided to ignore the childish comment that had been given.

"If I do die, for whatever cause, I'll expect you to take over then, you're the next best option."

Silence seemed to consume the group as they thought this over.

Yugi spoke first.

"In the worst possible situation, I think Jou would make a better leader than any of us, if Kaiba was unavailable that is."

We were in agreeance.

"As do I."

Jounouchi wasn't looking at me now, it seemed my comment had angered him. He seemed to be much more content to die in my place than to take over once I was gone.

I didn't get him. Most wouod kill for the security this position offered.

Why were they all so easily willing to risk their lives now? Was it for glory? For the satisfaction of providing for their friends? For the purpose of doing something in order to protect others?

I took now as a chance to come out to them.

There was a secret I had been keeping, one I needed to come clean with.

"I need you all to know before Siegfried and I leave for town, I've lied to you, much earlier on, before we left Domino."

Their collective attention was caught by my words now.

"When I stated that my home had contained no functioning weapons, this much was a lie. I had a total of three functioning firearms, but I did not wish to give this information and allow distrust and fear to settle within a group that barely got along. Now however, I feel confident in telling all of you this, as I'm sure none of you fear anyone else here, what I'm capable of, or what Bakura is capable of, or Siegfried, Jounouchi, Mutou, it shouldn't matter now. Von Schroeder and I will take two of these with us as we go in into town, but I'll leave one here, for the three of you to protect yourselves with. Whichever one of you thinks you can best handle a weapon, or, whichever one of you believes you can actually use a gun on any threat, you are welcome to be the one to hold onto it."

Whispers.

They talked amongst themselves, as if judging what they should do with me, or maybe, it was over who should be allowed to hold the firearm?

"Why doesn't Jounouchi hold it?" Yugi gave his suggestion.

"Not happenin, I don't want to accidentally shoot anyone."

He had seemed so eager to go along into town, and I had thought his reasoning was to protect the rest, yet, he denied the other chance he was given to do with similarly?

"Then Bakura-chan will take it."

His eyes lit up at my statement, I almost found it in me to regret this decision, but I knew he wouldn't hurt anyone. Maybe he liked the idea that he was trusted enough with it? Or maybe it was the power he'd recieve that pleased him?

Regardless, he seemed to reach a mood I had never seen him in.

He was jubulous, his smile now large and for once, entirely pure of all ill intent or second meanings.

He was just glad to be trusted.

I motioned for the two to follow me, and they did.

I pulled up a box which had been sitting under two others in the back of my car.

Each one of us was given a gun to hold onto.

Bakura hugged his to his chest as he recieved it.

When he thought he wasn't being watched, he went so far as to kiss the barrel.

As if this deadly weapon was a testament to the friendships he had built with everyone.

I found that I was glad to able to cause such giddiness within him.


	11. What a wonderful idea, put your trust in the unstable boy, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaiba had the idea to put his trust in an unstable boy and it was a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pl s com m i s s io n

The supply run went well, quite a bit better than we had hoped it would have.

We found it was much easier to get past the Walkers now, we hadn't seen any for weeks, and now, it seemed as though they were all rotting away. Hopefully, with the heat of the sun, they'd be made into piles of flesh and we wouldn't need to worry about them anymore. With luck, the only threat they'd be was the disease and bacteria their corpses held.

Siegfried and I returned before sunset, everything we'd need for sometime had been found. It seemed to us, that in this small town, there had been no survivors. None of the stores had been broken into, it was the same with the houses.

It wasn't unlikely that this outbreak had taken billions of lives, that is, if it escaped Japan, and if not, that it had taken the vast majority of the lives of those who remained stuck here.

We were lucky enough to be alive now, to be as we were now.

We were lucky to have not ended up like those in that town, or those in Domino, or even, like Mazaki.

* * *

Out return was marked with two smiling faces.

Mutou and Jounouchi seemed to be relieved that the two of us had come back unscathed from our trip.

Whatever tension had remained with Jounouchi when we had left only seemed to have vanished now.

However, the look which Bakura wore was one of sadness.

As though he had hoped we wouldn't have returned, or maybe he had just wanted a bit longer feeling as though he was trusted? Maybe he had hoped for a bit longer as the protector of our group? I felt bad now, as I knew he expected me to take the gun from him, and with it, the trust which I had left with him. It must not have felt good knowing that he was only trusted with such a thing while I was away.

Maybe, it was that he felt he wanted all of us to trust him, he wanted all of us, including myself, to allow him the opportunity to prove himself, to allow him to show he could protect us, that he would protect us.

Maybe, by being uneasy in his presence, I had somehow hurt him?

How much trust did his friends keep in him? Had they ever kept even an ounce?

I felt bad now, thinking that I'd take the once chance he had been given from him, especially so soon.

Yet, I knew there was no longer a need to keep more than one weapon out.

Two of us would have to put our weapons away.

Would I be able to stand not being the one?

I decided now, that if he really did want this trust so badly, he wouldn't so easily betray it.

I held my hand out to Siegfried as we stood with the rest of our group.

"Gun."

He gave it over without argument.

Bakura, with a hollow expression, held his out as well now.

I reached out but only to push it back toward him.

"Keep it for now, we'll need one, just in case."

His breath hitched, he seemed not to realise the noise he had made.

A wide smile now, almost as disgustingly wide as Jounouchi's usually was.

He nodded.

"Okay, you can trust me, Kaiba-sama."

I nodded.

"I know I can, Bakura-chan."

He seemed to be over the moon with his joy.

He held the gun close to himself, hugged it as though it was some cute animal that he felt the need to squeeze his affections onto. Thank god is wasn't an animal, as he was squeezing far too tightly.

None of his friends seemed to realise how much this meant to him, that was fine, I only hoped that when they had the chance to put their trust in him, they would.

Bakura may have been off his rocker, but he was worthy of what I had given to him.

Both the happiness and the trust.

"Thank you."

"Please, take care of us."

"I will, I will!"

I now left to put the other two weapons away.

Bakura and Von Schroeder remained behind, but Mutou and Jounouchi followed after me.

I didn't doubt that they had something to say.

If Bakura wasn't used to trust, I didn't doubt that they disliked that I had given the weapon to him.

Yet neither spoke up about that issue.

Maybe they didn't think they could say anything for it as nothing had happened.

"Can I help you?" I asked after moments of their silence.

"It's nothing, we just," Mutou paused his sentence as he tried to figure out what it was he wanted to say. "It's just, I wanted to thank you, for putting so much trust in us and telling us the truth about what you've done, Kaiba-kun."

"You're thanking me for needless things, Mutou, I couldn't keep this secret forever."

I didn't get them, not at all.

"That explains one, but what about you, Jounouchi, what did you want?"

"Well uh, I just, I wanted to talk to you."

"Go on, don't bother wasting time."

He looked to his friend who stood there with us, then back to me.

"I. . can wait till the drive."

So, he wanted to be alone? Whatever for, I couldn't figure out, but regardless I would allow it.

"So be it."

They both remained standby awkwardly in front of me.

I rolled my eyes.

"There's gasoline in the back," I pointed toward the car behind me. "Fill up the gas tanks and we'll head out."

They were quick to nod now that they had been given a command and a reason to leave my presence.

As they retrieved the gasoline, I put the other two guns away.

I then turned and headed back toward Bakura and Von Schroeder.

My blood ran cold.

Bakura opened fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p l s


	12. If you want to be free from this, you'll have to kill them all, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba wants to be free but he has to kill everyone to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what im doing pls review.

Blood spattered over the side of Siegfried's vehicle.

Bakura turned to me, a smile on his face.

He was excited.

He had gotten to use the gun.

Had this been more important to him than the trust I had given to him?

No.

That couldn't have been it.

He was just glad now, glad that he had gotten the chance to prove himself.

He had done good.

No one else had noticed the Walker which had come in from the town, which had been stumbling toward our group.

Bakura had done good in shooting it before it had been able to get closer to us than it had. It seemed that it had been closest to Von Schroeder. If anyone needed to be thanking Bakura, it was him.

If I had decided upon keeping the duty of protecting everyone to myself, we would have lost Siegfried. I knew now that it was best we left that duty with the one of us who was the least busy. Bakura had never been given many responsibilities, we never had relied on him much. It was clear to me now that he was one of out best players.

I took a moment to calm down after having heard the gunshot.

Jounouchi and Mutou stood speechlessly behind me.

Out of all of us, Von Schroeder was the one who showed the most fear. He had every right to.

He had almost died.

What would I have done if we had lost him?

I didn't want nor need to think of it.

Before I realised it, I was rushing to Siegfried.

I pulled him into my arms.

I didn't want to lose him.

I didn't want to lose anyone.

The embrace I shared with him was stiff, at least, until he had calmed down. He relaxed in my arms. Soon he was tightly holding onto me, as though he didn't wish to let go.

I allowed us to stay in this embrace for a while longer.

I didn't take notice of the other two joining Bakura at out side.

They also ignored the two of us, as well as they could.

I could hear them talking, praising Bakura for his shot.

A comment made by Motou seemed only to concern me.

"How did you know you wouldn't miss? If you had, you'd have hit Siegfried."

I held him tighter now.

I felt him trembling in my arms.

With desperation I felt myself holding tighter and tighter. I held him as close as I could.

Von Schroeder was my friend.

I could have lost him.

So easily.

If I had made any choice different, he wouldn't have been here now.

The weight sunk in.

Each choice was vital.

Each choice led down a different path.

Each choice held the weight of our lives on it.

I needed to think more clearly before making decisions.

Tears stung at my eyes.

His breath was shaky.

Silence filled the air beside us.

I could feel them staring at us.

I loosened my grip, opened my eyes.

"Are you better now?" I found myself asking.

He nodded with hesitation.

"I am, thank you, Herr Kaiba."

We released one another after a moment longer.

I didn't look at him now, as I was sure that he didn't look at me.

"Thank you, Bakura," his voice was hushed as he spoke, his words were sincere.

Bakura smiled, nodded.

He was glad to recieve these words.

"Anytime."

I didn't allow us to waste anymore time here, not with the threat so near, and with such a distraction.

"We need to head out. We can't stay so close to this town."

Immediate understanding.

"I'll drive this time."

I was certain Jounouchi would have demanded this had I been in a better state.

I agreed to this.

I wasn't in any state to drive, neither was Siegfried.

"Mutou, take his place." I gestured toward the one of us who had nearly died.

He nodded.

With this settled, we headed out for a new campground.

* * *

An hour or so into our drive, after I had been given time to calm down, Jounouchi finally spoke up.

He had been hoping to say something to me before.

He hadn't had the chance to get me alone earlier, and he clearly had wanted me calm for this.

"About earlier. . , when I said that I wanted to talk to you. ."

"Don't waste my time, Jounouchi, just tell me."

"Chill out man, we got a while to talk."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just get on with it."

The breath he let out seemed to be filled with his unease, and mild annoyance.

"Do you. . , do you really think that I'd make a good replacement, for a leader? Or did you just say that to get me quiet?"

I couldn't comprehend why he thought this question necessary.

"Don't start with pointless things."

His grip on the wheel tightened.

"I'm being serious, Kaiba, I don't know the answer. I can't read you. Wouldn't Yug' make a better replacement, or your 'best friend' Siegfried, or hell, even Bakura?"

The title he has given to Von Schroeder stuck in my head.

I ignored it for now.

"I would have to be an idiot to look over the potential you'd have as a leader."

He leaned forward, then quickly sat back in his seat.

"I don't know . . I don't know what that means, Kaiba!"

I allowed the silence to sit a moment as I collected my thoughts.

"While, you're not exactly smart, you do hold promise. As I'm certain that without you, I wouldn't have so many others willing to listen to me now. If you hadn't been here to pull everyone together, they'd all probably have left with Otogi and Honda."

"And?"

He didn't seem any bit convinced.

Did he not understand what I meant?

"You'd make a fine leader Jounouchi, you're likeable, you're a force, strong, joyful, loyal. With underlings that know what they're doing, you don't need to know anything, you just need to know how to keep people working together and happy. You have to be a diplomat, as all leaders are. Do you really believe that the leaders of the world are behind every decision that's made?"

"Well. . I thought so."

"Well, you're wrong. The leaders oversee actions, their beliefs keep their people together, keep people happy. Everyone may not agree ares they should, but by acting as a man of he people, they can bring any group together given the right amount of determination. You may not be the same kind of leader I am, but some could argue that you'd be better."

He seemed to remain confused for a few moments later, but soon enough, my meaning dawned on him.

"Oh."

The grin on his face was bigger than any I had ever seen him wear.

"Thanks."

His hands shook as he continued to drive.

Was this joy?

Could it have been anything else?

"I'm only being honest, Jounouchi-kun."

His breath hitched.

He nodded.

I found a warmth spreading in my chest.

I had put that grin there.

I was the reason he felt this happy now.

I felt my lips twitch.

Just for a moment.

I had smiled, but this was gone soon enough.

I found that it was rewarding to make others happy.

I wanted to continue making everyone happy.

These positive relationships I held now.

These friendships.

These companions.

These blurred feelings.

I felt I cared for all of them.

I didn't want to lose any of them.

Not a single one of them.

If I had been projecting onto them the way I'd act for Mokuba if he was here, that was no longer the case.

There was one thing I knew now.

One thing I knew more than anything else.

I loved them.

All of them.

Platonically or Romantically.

I didn't know which.

I had never cared for someone like this before.

No one aside from Mokuba.

I just knew.

I knew that I loved them.

Was a few weeks of the end of the world and isolation from society all it took?

Was this all it took for me to get attached to others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been years Kaiba just doesnt realise how long its been the poor child.


	13. I'm sorry, don't worry, I want to die too, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something happens and kaiba wants to die and so do i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^///

It was quite some time later, weeks now.

It had just been the five of us for so long.

For a while, I had started thinking we were the only ones left.

The only ones in the area at least.

Yet, as time passed, we were proven wrong.

Late at night, as Jounouchi and I stood watch over our sleeping friends, as we sat by the fire, speaking in words which laced themselves with hidden meanings, we were blinded.

Lights shone off in the distance.

The mood which had been set between us vanished.

Worry came over me.

While new people could be useful, was it really okay now? We're they friendly? Hostile?

Jounouchi only seemed to grow excited as he watched these lights come nearer to us.

My hand hovered over the gun at my side.

The van stopped just short of us.

Before it did, a door was flung open and a girl threw herself out of it.

She was soon in Jounouchi's arms.

I deflated with relief.

Kawai Shizuka.

Who else was with them?

Upon seeing their reunion, I grew excited myself.

I was filled up with the hopes I had held onto of seeing Mokuba once more.

I waited for him.

Waited to see him jump from the van as well.

I waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Nothing.

Suddenly, that relief was replaced with worry.

He had to be with them.

He had to have been with Kawai.

He had been with her at the start, hadn't he?

They had been in the same class.

Where could they have been?

I was shaking.

I could hardly breathe.

People started leaving the van.

People I couldn't have cared less for.

Mokuba wasn't with them.

Even in his own joy, Jounouchi took notice of this.

He noticed now how I was effected.

He released his sister.

"Shi, is Mokuba with you?"

Her lips parted, breath escaped.

She looked to me.

I could see the guilt in her eyes.

I could see the sorrow.

My knees quivered.

My legs trembled.

Soon I couldn't stand.

Jounouchi was at my side in moments.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't.

I

I needed to know he was okay.

I needed to know that he hadn't been hurt.

I looked at Kawai with pleading eyes.

She looked away.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba-sama."

I could feel Jounouchi stiffen beside me.

"Do you. . Do you know where he is, Shi?"

She nodded now.

I choked on the air which I tried to breathe.

I didn't want to hear it.

I didn't want to know what had happened to him.

I didn't want to think that he was anything but safe.

"He was. . ," I could see tears forming in her eyes as she spoke, "the first. . He was trying to protect us, but, he didn't. ."

She was quick to stop talking once she noticed I had started sobbing.

Mokuba was gone.

Jounouchi didn't release me, even as I tried to get away from him.

I wanted to be alone.

I didn't want to ruin this moment for him.

His sister was safe, his sister was here with him.

They needed to be allowed to celebrate this.

My mourning shouldn't have an effect on that.

Yet, he wouldn't let go.

He held me against his chest as I cried.

He motioned for his sister to go for now.

The others were starting to wake up with all the commotion.

My hands dug into his shirt.

I tried to calm myself.

I tried.

I knew that I needed to calm down.

I knew that I didn't need to be showing such weakness in front of all these new people.

If it had just been the five of us, if I had figured out while it was just us, I would have been fine with this.

No matter how I tried now, no matter how hard I tried to force myself to stop crying, the tears just wouldn't stop.

My voice just wouldn't stop coming out.

Soon, I felt others join Jounouchi in trying to comfort me.

Hands on my back and in my hair.

Gentle fingers wiping the tears from my face.

They were doing what they could now.

I knew these hands had to belong to those I had led for the past months.

I knew these hands belonged to the friends I had made.

I knew we must have been quite the scene for those who had come along with Shizuka.

I knew that I could have cared less.

I had lost my baby brother.

I'd never get him back.

I'd never see him again.

I'd never get to let him know how much I loved him.

He'd never know.

He'd never be here.

He was gone.

At these thoughts, how could I have stopped the tears?

At these thoughts, how could I have calmed down?

At these thoughts, how could I have forgiven myself?

**Mokuba was gone, and it was all because I had forgotten.**

**Mokuba was gone, and it was all because I hadn't gone to save him.**

**Mokuba was gone, and there was nothing I could do.**

**In this moment, I wanted to die.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls review.


	14. Trust him, he'll take good care of you, he knows you, Kaiba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaiba isnt sure if he can trust someone he knows despite the fact that he will be well cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter

The heat of the car was overwhelming.

I felt the disorientation of sleep set in over me.

I was tangled in something.

My head pounded, a headache most likely caused by the suffocating air combined with the light and heat.

A groan.

The voice right in my ear.

His breath rolled over my skin.

I shivered.

My eyes opened now, all that was in sight was the window now.

The sun hung high in the sky.

I felt his arms around me.

This wasn't off-putting.

This also wasn't the first time.

After the arrival of Kawai's group, we had slowly been taken off the night shift, yet, we still retained the sleeping schedule we had once had.

We found that while we weren't always stuck watching the group during night times, we still stayed up, alone together, within the car we both slept in.

Our nights were filled no longer with the weight of responsibility, but with the lightheartedness of conversation.

I thoroughly enjoyed these hours I spent alone with Jounouchi.

He helped me to feel better.

I hadn't forgotten my sorrow.

Yet, the support which was offered to me helped.

I was thankful for him.

For the others as well.

I felt comfortable with them.

Safe within his arms.

They were all such great friends.

They were what I needed in these times.

I only wished that Mokuba could have been here to see the progress he had encouraged for years.

As I felt myself begin to tear up, his grip tightened on me.

He must have noticed.

I must have given something away.

I found that he always seemed to know when I thought of Mokuba.

I leaned into his embrace now.

I no longer tried to force him away from myself.

Jounouchi was a good friend.

A friend which I didn't deserve, but a friend nonetheless.

"He'd be proud of you, you know?"

My breath hitched.

I nodded.

"I know."

"He loves you."

I nodded.

"I know."

His grip tightened.

"Everyone here, we all love you, you know?"

My hands shook.

My voice caught in my throat.

"You can trust us."

I felt his heat now, spread across my entire backside.

"You can trust me."

My mouth was dry.

His face was pressed against my back.

". . I do."

No space remained between us.

Something seemed to be eating at him.

How long had this been?

Was it only now, or had it been there for weeks?

For weeks while I ignored it in my own selfish sorrow.

I felt horrible now.

Was he upset with me?

He surely was.

I wasn't a good friend, I had no practice with these things, I wasn't suited to be any bit close to him, or to anyone for that matter.

Mokuba was the only person who could put up with me.

The only one who knew to tell me how he felt.

He didn't expect me to read everything that was on his mind.

He had been such great company.

My thoughts of my brother were now broken.

He was moving.

He was forcing me around in his arms.

Soon, I was facing him.

He looked as though he had something to say.

Yet, no matter how these words he held seemed to choke him, he didn't spit them out.

He was trembling as he held me.

I offered no arguments.

I allowed him to do what it was that he wanted with me.

The consent I gave him sat unspoken between us.

I would speak it only when required.

Only when I knew he needed to hear it.

Soon, as he started to pull himself away, I found myself pulling him back.

The contact was comfortable.

I wanted to remain with him like this.

I wanted nothing more than to be held in this moment.

With all that had been going on, it was clear that we both needed this.

It was now that I found I too was trembling.

It was now that I realised we both wanted this.

It wasn't just a need we each held.

Something needed wasn't always something wanted.

What was between us was mutual.

I pulled back from him.

Not far.

I brought myself to meet his eyes.

He seemed worried, desperate, he wanted to know why I was disrupting the moment we had.

He raised a hand from my waist to my face.

He gently stroked my cheek now.

A plea.

He didn't want this to end just yet.

I knew what he feared.

After all of this time, after all of the efforts we had put into the relationship between us, after everything, every sideways glance, every innuendo, every breath made while thinking of the other, it would all be set back once more by my next actions.

Or by the timing of someone else.

Or anything that threatened to come between us.

I couldn't allow this to happen again.

Yet, with my uncertainty, I feared I was wrong.

I may have misread him.

I may have overestimated him.

I may have been wrong.

A shaky exhale.

This had waited for weeks.

For weeks this had been put off.

Before others had joined us.

Before Kawai appeared.

Before all of that, we had almost reached this moment.

It was set back.

It was put off.

It was pushed down.

It was ignored.

Now, there was nothing to come between us.

I placed my hand on his own.

I turned my head.

A kiss to his palm.

Pleased shock.

Our eyes met.

Soon, I was leaning forward.

He met me.

_Soon, he had me on my back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls review

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda shit but whatevs. Edits have been made to this one. Hope it's better than what it was FOUR YEARS AGO HOLY HELL.


End file.
